


Quantum Entanglement

by karaskrypton



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaskrypton/pseuds/karaskrypton
Summary: After Lena's death years prior, Kara suddenly wakes up in an alternate universe...in the same bed as Lena. She's told they have a daughter and many other unsettling facts.  The Kryptonian tries to ground herself in this new reality, but something seems off, like everyone except herself is in on a secret. Lena soon reveals this secret, but Kara later wakes up back in her own reality, only to find that everything has gone wrong. Nothing is right, and Kara once again finds herself searching for a way back to her Lena.





	Quantum Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supergirl In Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802709) by [wtfoctagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfoctagon/pseuds/wtfoctagon). 



> what's up supercorpses, it's yo girl, karaskrypton. you may know me from twitter, or as star_rey on wattpad. just so you know, this is my first AO3 work, and to be quite honest, it's a really long oneshot, but I've worked over 9 months on this, trying to perfect it. that being said, i really hope you guys enjoy this, and please spread the word about my works!!
> 
> **also, gotta give credit to wtfoctagon for using their character 'Lori' in my work. everything else is my own ideas that are spin-offs of the Supergirl TV show.**

It was another lonely night in Kara’s apartment.

It was lonely because Lena wasn’t there.

It had been four years since this house was deprived of her free laughter that echoed through its walls, her bright smile that made any rainy day just that much more bright. Her. But it wasn’t a home anymore, because without Lena, Kara’s home was gone, and it was just another house.

Kara missed everything about her.

She missed how her dark, billowing hair fell gently against her pale shoulders before bed every night as she released her bun from its tie. She missed the faint dimples that formed in her cheeks each time she laughed after one of Kara’s terrible jokes. She missed the quirk of her brow that always managed to make Kara melt into a puddle of happiness. She missed being happy, with  _ Lena _ . 

And Kara was mostly happy now, but she wasn’t for a while. Once Lena was gone, she locked herself out from the world, Kara Danvers and Supergirl. Articles were published in the papers about her mysterious disappearance, while she produced no articles of her own. Amidst the darkness that crept into her mind, thoughts swirled in her head, voices attacking every moment of her existence, so much that she even wished a kryptonite bullet would silence the chaos.

Yet one never did.

Sometimes Kara  _ swore  _ she heard the familiar click of Lena’s heels on the hardwood floor. Other times she would hear faint traces of Lena’s voice saying  _ Hi, honey  _ or  _ Did you remember to get the mail? _ And the biggest grin would plaster onto Kara’s face and she’d round the corner to greet the love of her life, and she’d think to herself  _ See I knew this was real, Lena’s real, and she’s here a _ nd then she’d slide across the slippery floor in the fuzzy socks Lena got her for her birthday and then she’d come to a halt. And Lena wasn’t there. Only a ghost and the memories of her flooding Kara’s head.

And then Kara would have to pretend like nothing happened, and she would go about her day.

Repeating the same process she did each evening, Kara entered her bathroom, opening the mirror and pulling out face scrub, a toothbrush, and toothpaste. She brushed her teeth, then returned the two items back to their places in the medicine cabinet. After quickly pulling her hair into a bun, she scrubbed her face, erasing evidence of alien attacks and stopped robberies, and she reflected on her day as the warm water relaxed the tense muscles in her face, smoothing her creased forehead. The soft towelette on the marble counter soaked up any remaining droplets of water on her face, and she absentmindedly tossed the used cloth into the hamper. She sighed, once again opening the mirror to set the face wash on the small shelf, but out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw a small slip of paper glide off the surface of the countertop and onto the floor. She bent over to pick it up, and her heart skipped a beat when she flipped it over.

It was Lena.  _ Her _ Lena. 

Kara bit her lip to contain any tears from falling from her glistening, sapphire eyes. She couldn’t stop staring at the photograph as she padded into her bedroom, where she promptly laid against the headboard to steady her shaking limbs. Once again she was captivated by the deep, commanding green in Lena’s eyes, which were crinkled in the picture from laughter. 

It was a candid picture that Kara had spontaneously taken during a roadtrip to Midvale to visit Eliza. Lena drove, the setting sun illuminating her midnight hair and creating a glowing halo around her head, donning her as the angel she was. She bore the same toothy grin Kara was blessed to see every day when she was still here, and it was the blissful smile Kara wished she could still cherish today.

Kara choked back tears, her throat tightening with the threat of pain aching over her body. Her brows were furrowed, the creases on her forehead reappearing again. Lena used to kiss them away each time they carved into Kara’s steel skin, which smoothed at the delicate touch of Lena’s soft, caressing lips. Kara smiled at the memory of her Lee, a single tear finally escaping, running quickly down her cheek. If Lena were there, she would have captured it with her thumb, brushing it away as if to erase its existence.

Kara used her own thumb to gingerly brush the brunette’s cheek in the picture, so delicately as if the picture may crumble in her touch. Yet it stayed, and the strong memory of Lena stayed in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

       ____________________________________________

 

The next morning, the dappling sun piercing through the bedroom mirrors caused Kara to stir. Not wanting to move from her current position in bed, she made a small noise, wiggling in the grasp of her tangled sheets. The taught banket grabbed at her stomach, and then it suddenly moved, to which Kara placed her hand on it. She had to bite her tongue to keep her from releasing a gasp. It wasn’t a blanket around her waist, it was an arm.

Lena’s arm.

The brunette woman nuzzled against Kara’s backside in response to her sudden movements. Her warm breath tickled the small, blonde hairs at the back of Kara’s neck, sending a shiver down her spine. Kara laid stiff, unresponsive and unable to comprehend her current situation. 

With a little extra force, she managed to turn her body over, facing Lena.

Her Lena.  _ Alive _ . 

Many thoughts swirled in her head, searching for a possible explanation as to why Lena was next to her, and not dead. The Kryptonian took a deep breath, the baby hairs on Lena’s temple tickling her nose in response. This caused the woman to wake up, her piercing emerald eyes immediately matching the sapphire ones across from hers.

“Good morning, sunshine,” she murmured, sleep intertwined in her words.

At first Kara could only open and close her mouth, unable to speak to Lena. Her heart flipped as the brunette once again closed her eyes, burrowing her face deeper into the nape of Kara’s neck.  _ This has to be a dream _ , she kept thinking. It  _ had _ to be. 

“M-morning, Lee,” she sputtered. She planted a soft kiss on the top of her head out of habit, which surprised her given the oddity of the situation. Fortunately in Kara’s hesitation, she was forced to do  _ something _ , anything to mask her confusion. 

Lena murmured something unintelligible, and Kara began to ask  _ What?  _ until the pleasant suction of her lips on the Kryptonian’s neck caused a small gasp to replace her words. Lena’s left hand gently slid over Kara’s abdomen, while she captured Kara’s lips with her own. The gesture was so  _ natural  _ and  _ familiar  _ that Kara had to fight back tears, her fist grabbing the sheets as she prepared herself for disappointment, the disappointment of every memory or daydream or fantasy of Lena being take away from her, not real as she hoped.  Yet everything felt so tangible, from the spark of electricity as Lena’s fingers trailed over her skin, to the way her steady heartbeat calmed Kara down. It was almost too good to be true. 

Too quickly, Lena removed herself from Kara’s side, sliding the comforter off her to stand up. She stretched, the sun’s beams illuminating the room around her so that Kara could only see the silhouette of the contours of her body. She propped herself up on her elbow, biting her lip as she admired the image of the woman in front of her.

“You like the view?” Lena smirked, making her way seductively back to the bed. Her night slip framed her body perfectly, cinched at her waist and billowing at her hips. It was short, enough to see most of her slender legs, and the lace collar revealed her prominent collarbone. 

Kara sighed blissfully, nodding in response. The brunette crawled across the mattress, caressing the blonde’s jaw as she captured her smile with her lips, which only made Kara grin bigger. She laid her hand on the small of Lena’s back, pulling her up against her abdomen, and in that moment, Kara could only cherish the way their bodies fit perfectly together, or their casual displays of affection, and really the ease of it all. And in all honesty, Kara missed it so much, missed Lena so much. She could only relish this bizarre time with her Lena again, so she stopped holding back.

She wanted to remember this moment forever, so she captured every essence of Lena. She ran her hand down her back, feeling each raised vertebrae, and the curve of her spine at its base. Kara slid her tongue into Lena’s mouth, her sweet flavor dancing on her taste buds. She ran her other hand through her dark hair, clutching it in her fist and inhaling deeply to once again smell the entangled scent of the plumerias that constantly filled the air around Lena. Each part of Lena’s body was like a star in the vast reality of the galaxy, and Kara wanted to map it all and project it onto her bedroom wall so she could admire it forever. However her exploring was interrupted by an unfamiliar rush of air coming from outside the door.

Lena pulled away, planting a soft kiss on Kara’s forehead as she chuckled to herself. She hurriedly slipped on a pair of black leggings, taking off her slip and replacing it with an MIT sweatshirt. Her pupils narrowed as she widened her eyes, fixing her hair skittishly as she always does..er, did with her hair. Kara quirked her head but decided to ignore the gesture.

“You can come in now, sweetie,” Lena called to someone. Kara furrowed her brows in confusion. There was a slight pause before Lena spoke again. “C’mon, I know you could probably hear us.”

Kara was about to ask Lena who she was talking to when a child, about nine or ten years old,  _ flew  _ into their bedroom. To say she was shocked was an understatement as she observed the girl float up to hug Lena, who embraced the girl and kissed the top of her head in greeting. Then the little girl flew right next to Kara, where she could finally take in the appearance of the girl.

And Kara was mind blown.

The girl had the same flowing, midnight hair as Lena, as well as her full brows that framed her face so well. But what startled Kara the most was that this girl had the same blue eyes as her own, and a slightly downturned nose similar to hers. And when she smiled at Kara, the blonde sucked in a breath at the identical toothy grin the girl flashed at her. 

The girl flew towards Kara, nearly knocking the wind out of the Kryptonian.  _ How was this girl so strong? Or flying?  _ She giggled as she crushed Kara in a hug, causing her to wheeze. 

“Careful, Lori,” Lena warned from across the room. She was leaning against the door frame, smiling to herself as she observed Kara. 

L-Lori?

“Mommy,” the girl whined, pouting at Lena. “You know how excited I get for mornings.  _ Jeju’s _ breakfast is the best!”

Kara almost choked on her own spit at the girl speaking Kryptonian. And it dawned on her that this...Lori must be her daughter. Her and _ Lena’s  _ daughter. 

Lori tugged at Kara’s pajama bottoms, her bottom lip stuck out and her eyebrows pinched together and Kara couldn’t help but notice how much she looked like Lena in that moment. She continued to bug the blonde until a response finally formed in her mind. Kara decided to go along with whatever was happening.

“Okay, okay,  _ is’kah _ , let’s go make breakfast,” she said, which caused her heart to skip a beat, realizing the slip of Kryptonian escaping from her lips. Lori bounced up and down in response, sprinting out the room with superspeed. Lena’s hair stirred in the rush of air, and copying her daughter, Kara sped to Lena where she affectionately pushed a few stray, dark hairs behind her ear.

Lena cupped Kara’s cheek, pulling her into a light-hearted kiss. Her brows furrowed as her emerald eyes darted across the Kryptonian’s face, studying her expression. She brushed a thumb over Kara’s lips, biting her own. 

“Are you okay, angel? You seem a little...off-put this morning,” she asked with care in her rough, morning voice.

Kara managed a weak smile, turning to kiss Lena’s hand that rested on her face. She noticed a glimmering diamond settled in a silver ring on the brunette’s finger. They were  _ married _ , too. Kara let out a puff of air. “Of course I am Lee, just thinking about...work stuff.”

Her  _ wife  _ chuckled softly, turning to leave, their hands interlocked as she led them both into the kitchen where Lori impatiently awaited. Lena let go of Kara’s hand, the warmth escaping her fingertips. The brunette reached on her tiptoes for a mug on a shelf, which read “#1 CEO Mom.”

“Well good thing J’onn gave you the day off,” she said, setting the kettle on the stovetop, the fire flickering and quickly becoming blue with heat. She tossed a tea packet in the cup, which she tapped absentmindedly as she waited for the water to boil.

Kara nodded in agreement. She smirked to herself. “You know I could heat that water up much faster, right?”

The remark earned her a raised eyebrow from Lena, who motioned at Lori. “ _ Or _ you could spend that time making our daughter chocolate chip pancakes. You, uh, know what happens when she gets impatient.”

But Kara didn’t know. She didn’t know why she was here or how long she’d be here for or why Lena was alive or why they had a daughter, but she didn’t have time to figure that out. And she could only imagine what Lori could do with her powers, considering the angry House of El blood in her veins. Winn mentioned that to both Kara and Kal much too often.

Kara clasped her hands together, looking at Lori. “Okay,  _ is’kah _ , do you wanna see how fast I can make you breakfast?”

The girl nodded, her blue eyes glistening. “Use your superspeed,  _ jeju _ !” They both heard Lena huff from the other side of the kitchen island.

“Ohhhkayy,” she exclaimed, “I’m gonna go get dressed. I am _ not  _ getting pancake batter all over my silk leggings again!” And with that the brunette disappeared into the bedroom, and Kara leaned in close to Lori, a playful smile on her lips.

“Your mommy and her fancy clothes,” she whispered mockingly, “How could she live without them?”

Lori covered her mouth with her tiny hands, her eyes crinkling as she tried to contain her baby giggles. Kara smiled devilishly, winking at her daughter and pressing a finger to her lips.

“Hey! I heard that Kara Zor-El!” Lena yelled from the other room, to which Lori let out a fit of laughter.

And as Kara quickly made the pancakes, getting batter everywhere as Lena predicted, she couldn’t help but feel a warmth spread in her core as she interacted with her daughter. It was something she could have never imagined happening, and she assumed Lena played a major role in her creation, being the genius of the family and all (even though Kara had boasted many times to her how she’d learned calculus in the 3rd grade). She felt a wave of protection and love for Lori, and for a few moments she imagined the life she could have had with Lena and their baby girl--Lori graduating high school at 12, and following Lena’s footsteps and getting a degree in bioengineering from MIT at 17, Lori getting her first boyfriend or girlfriend, Lori getting married, and her and Lena growing old together...together.

“Kara, Kara, the pancakes are burning, sweetie,” an angelic voice said, breaking Kara from her fantasy. She looked up into green eyes with her blurred vision. She quickly plucked the pancakes from the griddle with her bare hands, unaffected by the heat. Mere seconds after setting them on the plate for Lori, the girl was already devouring them, which made Kara laugh a little--she’d inherited her endless appetite. 

Lena lovingly rubbed her back, tugging gently at her hand to pull her aside. Kara looked at her in confusion, but she recognized the expression on Lena’s face.  _ Rao _ . 

“Kara,” she said bluntly, expecting her to explain herself. The Kryptonian didn’t respond, but instead looked down at her feet. Lena pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist and tilting her chin up so their eyes matched. Her gaze softened. “ _ Kara _ , you know you can tell me anything.”

And Kara wanted to tell her, everything. She wanted to tell her that she must be dreaming, that none of this was actually real. Because in the real world, Lena had died, and they never got married and they never had a daughter and for the past four years Kara had woken up from the same nightmare to another--another empty bed and empty life. 

“Kara, whatever’s going on, I just want you to know that the most important thing to me is that you are happy,” Lena murmured, caressing Kara’s cheek. “I know, I-I know after Mon-El you were not happy, and that once we started dating, you know, I could see you were finally happy again, after all that time without him. But,” she paused, biting the inside of her cheek, “no matter how much you love me, just know you don’t need me to be happy. Because you’re Supergirl, you’re Kara Danvers. And every day I see  _ you  _ make others happy, you make me happy, and Alex and all the people in this city. So, find the joy in making others happy. Because my favorite thing about you Kara Zor-El, is that even though you’re not a human, the best part of you is how human you are. Okay? And I miss you--er, love you. So whatever’s on your mind...”

_ Miss me? _ Kara ignored Lena’s slip of words and smiled, tears trailing down her cheek. And unlike earlier, Lena’s thumb was there to catch her tears and erase them, and she pressed her lips to Kara’s, the same electricity still there, eliminating any doubts and fears and sadness. “I love you too, Lee,” she whispered, her voice cracking. 

She pulled Lena into another kiss, and she smiled into it a little, embracing each moment with her Lena. 

“ _ Jejuuuu _ !” a small cry came from the kitchen, interrupting their moment.

“Coming,  _ is’kah _ !” Kara answered, looking back at Lena who raised a brow at her.

Lena squeezed her shoulder, to which Kara took her hand and kissed it, leading them both to where their daughter awaited...hungry.

“Can I pleasssee have more pancakes? I need extra energy for today!” the little Kryptonian begged.

Kara leaned into Lena, whispering into her ear, “Wait, what’s happening today?”

Lena scoffed at her teasingly, quietly responding back. “Remember, you told Lori you’d take her to the DEO and show her around. She’s been pestering you about it for, uh...weeks.”

Kara raised her brows and nodded knowingly, attempting to mask her confusion. She had to play along or otherwise things would look suspicious. So she made a new batch of pancakes with her superspeed, and as she was making more pancakes, she pressed Lori, trying to get as much information out of her as possible.

“So,  _ is’kah _ , remind me what exactly you wanted to see in the DEO again?”

The girl bounced up and down in her chair, her face crinkled into a smile, not bothered at all to explain again to Kara. “You promised you’d show me where you and Auntie Alex fight, and where Uncle Winn does all of computer stuff. Oh! A-and mommy said that you had a surprise for me!”

“Oh?” Kara said with surprise in her voice. She looked at Lena for help, mouthing  _ What surprise? _ , but she just laughed softly, raising her finger and saying  _ You’ll see _ . Still, she bore a similar confused expression as Kara. Kara cleared her throat. “Right! We’ll, uh, we’ll do that surprise for ya. Let me go change into my suit.”

Lori squealed, rounding the island and crushing Kara into a hug.

_________________________________________

 

A short flight later with precious cargo in her arms, Kara landed on the balcony of the DEO, which was the same in this weird fantasy as it was in real life, with a more refurbished look and more advanced technology. She was also surprised to find a more updated super suit in her closet before they left, with pants instead of a skirt, and a layer of Kryptonite-resistant fabric lined underneath from the waist up. Also newly added were stealthier, flat boots, instead of those loud heels (which Kara never truly liked), which made no sound as she walked. Winn really upped his game. 

Lena let out a deep breath of relief as she always did whenever they used to fly, reminding Kara of the first time Supergirl met---and saved---Lena.

The first person to greet the three of them was Alex, who wore a confused expression on her face as Lori ran up and embraced her leg. The agent placed her hands on her niece's back, raising a questioned brow to Lena, who smiled apologetically in response. 

Lena then cleared her throat, acknowledging Alex. “Supergirl here is gonna give this little one a tour of the DEO today,” she explained, affectionately stroking her daughter’s dark hair, winking at Kara.

The little girl sprinted back to Kara’s feet, tugging at her cape. “ _ Jeju,  _ you have to show me how to fight like you! I wanna be Supergirl!”

Kara opened her mouth to encourage her daughter, but Lena raised her brow and gave the blonde a knowing look, to which she closed it. She didn’t know what to say, after all, this was technically her first day being a mother. 

Alex cleared her throat, approaching Kara to take Lori’s tiny hand. “C’mon, let’s show you around first before we get into an training. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Ah, yes, the surprise Kara’s been telling Lori about,” Lena said a little too forcefully, flashing a secret message to Alex with her eyes. The agent quickly looked at Kara and then back to Lena, then gave them a tight-lipped smile as Lori dragged her away from them.

Kara and Lena observed their daughter from afar, hand in hand, as she was introduced to J’onn by her sister. Almost immediately she bonded with the Martian, who gave her a high-five. 

“What are they saying?” Lena murmured, leaning her head on Kara’s shoulder.

This made Kara smile to herself. “Nothing too important, but good things. That’s all that matters.”

She noticed Lena’s heart rate pick up, which caused hers to do the same. It was incredible how in sync they were. In the short time she’d been in this reality, Kara had noticed Lena almost knew  _ exactly  _ what she wanted or what she was about to do. She’d go reach for a cup and Lena already had hot cocoa made, or she was about to make a comment and Lena would beat her to it and say the exact same thing. Kara knew absolutely that they were made for each other, in every universe and every reality, and it made her feel...at peace.

“Mommy!” Lori shouted across the room. She was now spinning in a chair next to Winn that made her look even tinier, her legs dangling from the ground and her head barely peeking about the desk. “Uncle Winn is talking to me about qu-qua…”

“Quantum entanglement,” Winn pitched in, ruffling Lori’s hair. She beamed.

This earned a smirk from Kara. One of her and Lena’s first dates was spent discussing the very same subject. Lena was obsessed with it, and it showed. Her face brightened, although her smile faltered, almost too quickly to notice. She plucked Lori out of the chair and set her on her lap, scooting the chair closer to Winn’s computer screen. 

“She’s four and already interested in quantum mechanics…” Lena murmured in awe. She hugged Lori tight. “You’re my favorite.”

Just then, J’onn approached Kara and embraced her in a tight hug. He held on a bit longer than Kara expected, and when he finally let go, she could see the faintest of tears pooling in his eyes.  _ That’s odd,  _ Kara thought. 

“It’s  _ really  _ great to see you, Kara,” he said assertively with a hint of sadness in his voice. 

“Wow, J’onn, one day off and you miss me that much,” Kara laughed, but she still felt a bit of discomfort, out of place. While Lena and Winn rapidly went back or forth discussing the subject, the Kryptonian slipped away, squeezing J’onn’s shoulder before he left to aide one of his agents. She found her sister also busying herself in the corner with her tablet, and she grinned at Kara when she noticed her.

“Alex,” Kara called her sister quietly, “Can I talk to you for a second?”

The brunette nodded, her brows furrowed in concern. She crossed her arms, following the Kryptonian to a side hallway, knowing Lori had the potential to hear them.

Kara huffed out a deep breath, chewing nervously at the inside of her lip. “So, none of what’s happening right now is real.”

The agent shifted her weight. Kara sighed, pacing back and forth.

She rested her hands on her hips, then rubbed at her face in frustration. “Alex, I-I don’t know what this is, but I’m not supposed to be here. I-well, back in my normal life, Lena was  _ dead _ .”

Alex scoffed in disbelief. “Kara, what are you saying?” 

Something about her reaction seemed off to Kara, like she was exaggerating her emotions. Kara decided to ignore it and continue. 

“A-and sometimes I swear I’ll hear her voice or have a dream about her but this is different. I can feel everything so clear, a-and the craziest thing is...I have a daughter now, too. And we’re _ married _ ,” she exclaimed, now noticing the gold band on her ring finger. “It’s almost as if I went to bed and woke up ten years in the future.”

Kara gazed into the distance, watching Lori curiously observe Winn, even hearing the girl correct her friend. She smiled solemnly to herself.

“Well, I don’t know what this is,” Alex huffed, “but I’m here if you need help. I could try and do some scans to see if something’s wrong or…?”

Kara shook her head, resting a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “That’s alright. Just...just help me out if I’m a little confused, I mean, I basically just got dropped in the middle of my timeline.”

The two laughed softly, and Alex gave her a reassuring smile. “Go back to your daughter, then. Who knows how much time you have left.”

The tone of her voice was alarmingly forewarning, and she gave Kara a look as if she knew something that the blonde didn’t. 

Still, Alex was absolutely right. 

So for the rest of the afternoon, Kara devoted all of her attention to her daughter, teaching her about the DEO’s advanced technology, and showing her the various aliens they held within their walls. Kara’s heart swelled with warmth as the girl waved at them, giggling if they waved back, but most ignored her, so Kara quickly brought her to the training room.

At that, Lori practically bounced off the walls, so much that her mother had to hold her hand so she didn’t fly and hit the ceiling. Waiting patiently at the entrance was Alex, her auburn hair slicked back and her suit extra padded. Kara smirked.

“Take it easy on her,” Kara warned, giving Alex a look. “Can’t send her flying like you did to me the first time.”

Alex grinned deviously. “You know, Lori might be a better fighter than you were, so I don't think that’s necessary.”

Kara crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes. “Okay,  _ is’kah _ , go on and follow Auntie Alex.” 

The raven-haired girl squealed, shooting past her mother and into the training room, which glowed green, and Kara could already feel her powers diminishing. She could tell Lori’s were too, given the worried look the girl gave her. Kara stroked her hair, nudging her up onto the platform.

“Don’t worry, Lori, normally kryptonite is bad for us, but at the DEO there’s only a little bit. You’re safe here, even without your powers,” Kara explained. Alex nodded, motioning to Lori.

“Try me,” the agent purred at her niece, motioning to her abdomen. Lori cautiously approached her, then stepped to punch. Alex barely flinched. “See, kiddo, you can’t hurt me in here. Well, not until you’re skills get better.”

Lori turned briefly at Kara, grinning. She tilted her head at her sister, and the girl turned around. “Alright, let’s warm up a bit. Throw some punches, kicks, whatever, and I’ll fight back.”

“But not too hard,” Kara interjected, raising her finger. “She’s still a kid.” Her sister smiled.

Lori pulled her tiny hands up to her face, her legs stiff and her body rigid. The blonde couldn’t help but pick out the faults in her form, but she knew she’d probably never fought once in her life. For a while she simply observed her daughter’s movements, letting Alex make adjustments to her technique. Soon, Kara couldn’t resist and approached Lori.

“You’re relying too much on your arms,” Kara interjected. “Establish a base with your legs and let your core guide your movements, then use your arms to protect your chest, neck, face.”

It was Alex’s turn to roll her eyes at Kara. “I’m supposed to be the fighting nerd in the family, Ms. ‘I’m So Amazing at Calculus.’”

Kara stuck her tongue out at her sister, causing them to both laugh. As Kara was focused on helping her daughter and teasing Alex, Lena managed to step in and rest on the door frame without her notice. The brunette smiled lovingly at her wife and daughter, admiring the care that radiated from Kara as she guided their daughter. She couldn’t resist staring and Kara’s rippling muscles either…

Lori nodded, adjusting herself and taking a deep breath. This time when she took a hit at Alex, the agent lost her footing, jolting back a bit. You could feel the extra force coming from Lori.

“Much better,” Alex commented. Kara nodded in agreement. “When you get older maybe your mom will let you come back and train some more.”

Kara let out a nervous laugh as Alex shoved her teasingly. After all, Lori was just a kid, even if she was part Kryptonian. Even then, she might not be here long enough to even see Lori grow up…

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a person at the door frame, who she recognized as Lena. Immediately her face brightened with a big smile, and she walked up to her wife, kissing her. Lori made a squeaking noise as Alex covered the little girl’s eyes, and she audibly groaned herself. 

“How long have you been there?” Kara asked. 

“It doesn’t matter” Lena assured, pulling away. “That was great what you did there, with Lori.”

Kara blushed. “I was just trying to help our daughter have some fun.” It was odd to say it, but also so _ incredible  _ to be able to talk about her and Lena’s child, since it’d been taken away from her along with Lena when she died. Well, back in her real world, wherever that was. 

She seemed to have shown her emotions because Lena caressed her face with one hand, and intertwined the other with Kara’s, squeezing it. She opened her mouth to say something before Lori came speeding over,  _ literally _ , because Alex had shut the kryptonite sensors off in the room. 

She barreled into Kara, tugging at her cape. “ _ Jeju,  _ Auntie Alex said I could come back and train more, a-and then I could fight like you and be like you! You know, the new Supergirl! Isn’t that cool, mommy?”

Lori’s rambling got a look from Lena and Kara to Alex, who shrugged in response. “I’m a cool aunt, what else was I supposed to say?”

Lena shook her head and then picked their daughter up in her arms, resting the girl on her hip. She kissed Lori on the forehead, leaving a lipstick stain on her pale skin. “Not now, sweetie, but someday okay? Let  _ jeju _ do all the Supergirl work now.”

Normally Lori would have protested, but the training session seemed to have tired her out, so instead she yawned and laid her head on Lena’s shoulder. Kara put her arm around Lena, her heart full and warm even at the small, intimate moment. She thought back to what Alex said earlier, and she embraced the moment as quickly as it could be taken away from her. 

“ _ Is’kah _ , you seem sleepy,” Kara commented. “Why don’t we head home and watch a movie?”

“Yeah!” the little girl exclaimed. “Can we get ice cream too pretty please?”

Lena and Kara both chuckled softly at their daughter’s brief resurgence of energy. Once Lena set Lori on the stone floor, she yawned and stumbled as she walked to the terrace of the DEO, to which the blonde scooped her up in her strong arms. 

Alex approached Kara, giving her a look which she always understood as,  _ We need to talk.  _ Ever since they were kids, it was universal signal so they could share secrets and gossip after family dinners and outings...or in this case “Let’s talk about this weird alternate reality that you’re in.” You know, typical sister activities.

Kara gently handed over her sleeping daughter to Lena, who she told to meet at the balcony. The brunette kissed Lori on the cheek, her heeled shoes clicking on the slick cement floor as she headed the opposite direction. Kara approached her sister.

“Hey,” she said with a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest.

Alex gave her a half-hearted smile. “How you holding up?”

“I’m doing better actually, since we last talked,” Kara admitted, smiling. “If I wake up tomorrow and things are back to where they were before, it’ll be rough, but what you said and some things Lena said today will help.”

The agent grinned. “I’m glad I could help.” Then her expression faltered a bit. “B-but...don’t let go of Lena okay? She’s not truly gone.”

Kara nodded, biting the inside of her cheek. Lena was always with her somehow, and it was impossible to forget her. She couldn’t imagine a day passing without thinking of her. Then, Alex let out a short laugh, which drew Kara’s attention back to her.

And for the first time that day, Kara noticed just how different her sister looked in this reality than back in her own. Her hair was slicked back with a vibrant red tint and the sides were cropped short. The wrinkles of stress were gone from her face, and the energy around her was much brighter and genuine than Kara had ever seen it. It made her wonder what’s been happening in her sister’s life here. All she could tell was that she must be better off, and that warmed Kara’s soul.

“You know,” the blonde commented, “you look really happy...a-and I just hope that you truly are, because you deserve that Alex.”

Her sister bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. “Thank you, Kara. I hope you’re happy, too. Not just here but wherever you end up.”

All Kara could do was nod, and she hugged her sister, probably for the last time here.

“A-actually,” Alex murmured. Kara met her eyes. “J’onn just promoted me to Director.”

She said it so casually, but Kara could hardly believe it. She embraced her sister again, maybe a little too hard, but she didn’t care. “That’s amazing, Alex! Oh, the DEO is so lucky.”

Alex let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah, I guess. It’ll be sad to see J’onn leave but...he deserves the break.”

Kara grinned and squeezed her sister’s hand one last time and then headed towards her wife and daughter, who glowed as the sunset’s beams bounced of the glass skyscrapers. Lena turned her head and winked at Kara, her rosy lips placed lovingly on Lori’s soft, wispy curls. Without exchanging words, Kara scooped Lena into her arms, being cautious as to not wake their sleeping daughter.

Soon, they arrived back at the apartment, the sun slipping behind the hills in the distance. She set Lena down gently, who was still rocking Lori in her arms. While she tucked her into bed, Kara opened a large window just outside her and Lena’s bedroom, where a small brick balcony was, just large enough for two seats and small coffee table. She was surprised to see it wasn’t much different than...well, she didn’t know what was home quite at the moment.

Instead of dwelling too much on the subject, Kara padded into Lori’s bedroom, which was more of a corner in the flat with curtains hung around it. She slipped behind Lena, who was sitting on the edge of Lori’s bed, stroking her hair. 

Kara kissed Lori on the forehead, whispering to her gently in Kryptonian. She then kissed Lena on the cheek, whispering to her, “Want me to make you a coffee?”

The brunette nodded, and Kara swiftly entered the kitchen, mixing a bag of crushed coffee beans into water. She decided the coffee machine would be too loud (and useless) so she used her heat vision to warm up the drink instead. Then she opened a sugar packet and poured the slightest amount into the mug, just how Lena usually liked it.

After tossing the sugar packet, she padded softly into her bedroom, where Lena laid peacefully reading a book. Her glasses were slightly crooked on her nose, and she pushed them up as soon as she noticed Kara staring with a sloppy smile on her face.

“What’s that smile all about?” she asked with a smirk, setting her glasses on the table as the bed sunk with Kara’s weight next to her. The blonde just shook her head, handing the mug over. Lena took a sip and smiled with warmth.

“I’m just...living in the moment I guess,” Kara sighed.

Lena kissed her on the cheek. “Okay, angel, I just hope everything’s okay. Goodnight...I love you.”

But Kara had other ideas. Before she could turn the lamp off, Kara abruptly got up from the bed to close the door, locking it with a devilish smirk. Lena turned over on her elbow and quirked a brow at Kara. Something rumbled in her chest, a hungry desire she hadn’t been able to fulfill in a long time. She leaned in close to Lena, planting kisses on her arm, shoulder, neck. The brunette squeaked in surprise when the blonde sucked at the soft skin behind her ear. 

“Kara, maybe--” Lena protested, but was stopped as she stifled a moan. Kara was kissing her jaw, her hands gripping at Lena’s sides. 

“Lori’s out,” she mumbled in between kisses. “Trust me, we have time.”

Lena’s body relaxed under Kara’s grip, and she pulled herself closer to capture her soft lips. Already, Kara could hear her wife’s heart beat quicken with excitement, and she noticed Lena grabbing at her with the same hunger. She slid Lena’s night slip off in one motion, tossing it on the bedroom floor. Kara ducked her head to kiss newly exposed, pale skin, leaving gentle love marks down Lena’s chest, her soft stomach, her hips...and she stopped, teasing Lena as she shivered in delight.

Kara looked up and connected her sapphire eyes with Lena’s emerald, who bit her lip and pushed at the blonde’s head, craving her touch.

“Be patient, love,” Kara hummed, ever so slightly pressing her lips on the brunette’s inner thighs, which were already warm to the touch.

She  momentarily sat up to take off her own shirt, maintaining passionate eye contact, and Lena let out a short gasp once Kara’s polished abs were revealed. Kara then proceeded to kiss her thighs, working her way up to the top of Lena’s panty line, where she slid them off in one motion, exposing Lena’s core and making her whimper with desire.

Kara almost whimpered herself; it’d been years since she’d seen all of Lena like this. But she somehow managed to maintain her composure, bringing her index and middle fingers to Lena’s mouth, which she sucked gently. Kara then moved her hand down between Lena’s thighs, tracing over her sensitive skin softly, making the brunette moan. Strategically, Kara hovered her lips over Lena’s, so when she finally slid her fingers inside, she captured Lena’s moans with her mouth, kissing her deeply as she pleasured Lena. 

It was easy for Kara to be caught up in the moment; after all, she hadn’t experienced this in years. But as she was there, right next to the love of her life, she couldn’t help but admire Lena’s beauty, especially seeing her with her own eyes after so long. Her full, rosy lips, her beautiful curves, her luscious hair, and her sparkling emerald eyes that twinkled whenever Kara would come home, or when Kara would bring her flowers after a long day of work. All of these things, experiencing them now, made it even easier for Kara to fall in love with Lena all over again. 

______________________________________________

 

After a while, the two huffed as they laid down in their bed, Lena’s body wedged in between Kara’s legs with her arms wrapped around the Kryptonian’s abdomen, her head resting on Kara’s chest. Her cheeks were rosy like her lips, and her hair billowed around her shoulders, which looked beautiful even though it was tousled. Her eyes glimmered in the moonlight, casting a faint reflection of its crescent shape. Kara smiled to herself. She was happy. 

Just then, Lena turned so that she could rest her chin in her arms on Kara’s chest, and she looked up at the blonde with those captivating eyes. She picked up Kara’s hand and cradled it, planting a soft kiss. “You’re stunning, Kara Zor-El.”

Kara chuckled softly, using her free hand to run her fingers though Lena’s midnight hair. “I was just thinking the same thing.” 

Lena cuddled into her side, and Kara rested her muscular arm around Lena’s shoulders, pulling her in tight. “I thought about what you said earlier and, the thing is Lee, maybe I don’t need to depend on you for my happiness, but making you happy, that’s what makes me the happiest.”

Lena chuckled softly. “Thank you, Dali Lama,” she quipped, placing a quick kiss on Kara’s lips. She rolled over, switching off the lamp and enveloping the room in darkness, save for the city lights trickling through the faint curtains. 

The two laid in silence for some time, Lena’s soft breathing and the creak of the building the only sounds that evaded the quiet. The brunette traced Kara’s collarbone and then her chest for a while, and she wore a hesitant expression, her mouth opening and then closing just as quickly every so often. 

“I miss you,” she finally whispered. Kara furrowed her brows.

“Y-you said that earlier,” she retorted. “What do you mean?” Lena nervously chewed at her bottom lip.

“I mean...ugh, how do I say this without freaking you out?” Lena sat up and propped herself up with a pillow, playing with the ring on her finger and twisting it. Her heartbeat quickened. 

“You-you don’t, ah, technically exist...h-here I mean,” she managed to get out.

Kara shook her head in disbelief. Did she mean, the way Lena died back home in Kara’s reality? Could it be possible Kara died in this timeline? “I’m-I’m not sure I understand,” she said regardless.

Lena huffed, rubbing at her temple. “This is going to sound so awful, Kara, but know I’ve done all of this out of only love.”

What did she mean? What did she do?

“Kara,” she continued. “I manipulated your timeline to coincide with mine in order to create a reality in which I survived in yours...a-and you survived in mine.”

The Kryptonian swallowed. She couldn’t even respond because of the shock that coursed through her body. Sure, Lena was a brilliant scientist, but finally conceptualizing quantum physics? That’s a whole new level.

“S-so the reason you went to bed in your timeline and woke up in mine, i-is because they depend on each other--one timeline cannot exist without the other--”

“Quantum entanglement,” Kara murmured in astonishment. 

After all those long talks and lectures from Lena about the subject, the hours she spent in the lab working on experiments Kara couldn’t even begin to understand, they all led to this reality, this moment.

It was Kara’s turn to rub her temples. “What you’re saying is...you’re not actually dead in my reality...and I’m not actually dead in yours.”

Lena made a sound of affirmation.

Kara was finally connecting the dots. “T-that’s why Alex wasn’t too concerned about what was happening, a-and why J’onn was so elated to see me...because I’m not supposed to exist here.”

Lena slid closer to Kara, clasping her hands. “That’s the thing, love. Once I figured out how to conjoin our timelines, you  _ are  _ supposed to be here. And when you go to bed tonight and wake up tomorrow, I should be with you, back in your timeline.”

Kara was beginning to get a headache. But she processed the information as this--Lena would be there for her tomorrow, and it wouldn’t be a dream or a nightmare like in the past. It would be real.

“I-I don’t know what to say, Lee,” she said softly. 

Lena just kissed her and cupped her face in her hands. “You don’t have to say anything.”

The brunette laid on Kara’s chest again, taking her hand in hers and tracing the back of Kara’s hand with her thumb. They laid in silence once more until Kara broke it.

“I-If I’m supposed to be in this reality...then, Lori...how?” Kara asked.

“The timeline is manipulated once you enter it...without you, Lori doesn’t exist.” Lena responded. “Well, this version of her..”

Kara had further questions. “What do you mean ‘this version’? And why do you need me? You’re the one who was working on the technology…”

“I needed your stem cells so that I could manipulate them to perform similarly to sperm cells...in order to join my egg with your cell. That’s-that’s how Lori…” she trailed off.

Kara hummed in understanding. Again, she was piecing things together. “So in this timeline, since I’m alive, you were able to successfully...have Lori. In that case, once you appear in my timeline, Lori should be there too.” 

Lena nodded, a smile playing at her lips. “Eventually, yes.”

“Because without you, she wouldn’t exist,” Kara murmured in amazement. She paused again. “But what version of her existed when I wasn’t here?”

“I tried, Kara, I tried so hard to find a way to have a part of you in our child, b-but I couldn’t, so I just got a sperm donor,” she said almost sadly.

“It’s okay,” Kara reassured her. “Whatever you needed to do to have that part of your life.”

“Oh, Kara, she’s so wonderful,” Lena murmured lovingly. “A-and seeing her now, your eyes in hers, your identical smiles...it’s more than I could ever dream for.”

Kara shook her head in awe. “Wow, that’s incredible, I’m gonna have a daughter...a-and you again. All because of your beautiful brain.”

Lena rubbed Kara’s cheek with her thumb affectionately. “I’m sorry it took so long,” she whispered so quietly that only her super hearing could pick up. Then, Kara could hear soft sniffles coming from her wife. She tilted her chin down to get a view of the brunette’s pale, moonlit face.

She gently wiped a tear from her cheek. “No, no don’t you apologize.  _ You  _ made this happen; something that Einstein couldn’t even fathom himself.”

This caused a small laugh to escape from Lena’s mouth. “Someone’s been doing some research.”

Kara sighed, resting her lips on Lena’s midnight hair. “Anything I can do to get closer to you.” She absent-mindedly ran her fingers through Lena’s locks, inhaling her sweet, lavender scent. She was suddenly aware of how  _ real _ everything actually was, from the soft cotton sheets brushing on her exposed legs, to the breeze softly billowing at the curtains, and to the warmth of Lena’s bare body on her own. Even Lena’s heartbeat was real, not a distant memory. 

“It’s not a dream,” Lena murmured soothingly, as if reading Kara’s thoughts. “I’m right here, and I will be when you wake up, too.”

Although her words were reassuring, doubt still lingered on Kara’s mind, as if all of this would crumble. After all, quantum entanglement was a rare phenomenon that had yet to be successfully achieved on this massive level since its discovery. But there were still signs that it was possible that caught her attention. 

Kara turned to her side, leveling her eyes with Lena’s, which held so much love, curiosity, and hurt within their kaleidoscopic green. “Lena,” she said quietly. Her emerald eyes dilated momentarily despite the darkness. Kara licked at her dry lips. “All those times I heard your voice, o-or the sound of your heels...was that you trying...”

“Yes,” she confirmed softly. “I had a breakthrough a few months ago, and I was briefly sucked into your reality, b-but I could never quite figure out how--”

“Until now,” Kara finished. Lena nodded. “Good, because you had me believing I was going crazy.”

Lena laughed, revealing her big, toothy smile. It warmed Kara’s soul, and she couldn’t resist kissing her wife’s full, rosy lips. Lena smiled into the kiss, continuing to giggle as Kara planted small kisses over her face and neck. The Kryptonian’s heart was so overfilled with joy and affection that three little words escaped her mouth.

“I love you,” she said, which surprised her. Lena was shocked at first, but she uttered the response back, making Kara smile bigger than she had in awhile. “It feels so good to finally say that to you in person again,” she admitted. 

“There’s no one else in the world I’d rather say it to,” Lena hummed, burrowing her body closer to Kara’s. 

Regardless of the fact that Lena would be with Kara tomorrow, she still cherished this moment so she would never forget. All the dreams of Lena that crushed Kara’s soul and the memories that haunted her were in the past, and at last her soulmate was coming back to her to fill the emptiness in Kara’s heart that nothing could fill after Lena’s death. This was real. Everything was finally real. Yet she still knew so little about her new reality.

“Lee, what’s gonna be different now?” she asked, rubbing her hand up and down Lena’s back. Lena let out an exasperated breath.

“I’m not really sure yet,” she admitted. “Things may merge or some aspects of my reality will dominate over others in yours, and vice versa.”

“Hm,” Kara responded. “Why don’t you just tell me what life’s like for you, then. I’ll tell you about mine.”

The brunette let out a soft laugh. “Well, after you, ah, passed away…” She winced. “...I hired somewhat of a co-CEO to help out with things at L-Corp while I coped. Um, her name’s Sam and after a while she started coming to game night with the group as our friendship developed. And, well, your sister and her really connected...so they’re together.”

A sloppy grin appeared on Kara’s face. Nothing made her happier than when Alex was happy. “That’s wonderful, I mean, she definitely seemed more...lively than my Alex.”

Lena nodded. “They’re beautiful together, really. Sam has a daughter, Ruby, and Alex is so great with her.” She added with a smirk, “I’m the obligatory ‘cool aunt.’”

Kara chuckled at that. “You’re a cool mom, too, Lena.”

Lena’s brows furrowed. “I really hope so. I-I got some experience with Ruby before Lori came along but, you know my mom, my family…”

Kara squeezed her wife closer to her, kissing the top of her head. “Your past doesn’t define you, angel, and neither does your family’s. From what little I’ve seen, you’re the most amazing mother to Lori--she  _ adores _ you.”

“I could say the same about you,” Lena said. “She wants to be  _ just _ like you when she grows up.”

Kara grinned. “Well, it would be nice to have another Kryptonian flying around. Wait, does Kal  know about Lori? Does he even exist here?”

“Of course,” Lena affirmed. “It’s always a competition between you two.” She rolled her eyes, laughing. “One time Clark saved a family from a collapsing building, and you just  _ had  _ to one up him, so the next week you literally pushed a falling building back into place. He was griping about it for months.”

“Oh, it’s no different back home,” Kara replied with a giggle. Her expression sobered as she played with her fingers. “Being with him always reminds me of Krypton.”

Lena bit her lip, grabbing Kara’s hand to squeeze it. “I know you miss home,” she paused. “But remember you have a new family, a second home--Alex, J’onn, Eliza, Lori...me.”

The blonde kissed Lena in response. “You’re right. Now that I’m getting you back, it really will be home again.”

“I can’t wait to wake up to you every morning for the rest of my life.”

“Don’t leave me again, okay?” Kara responded with a playful smile. “Or I’ll just have to invent a time machine, which you know I can’t do.”

Lena scowled. “You don’t give yourself enough credit. And for the record, I swear to Rao I won’t leave you again. Not in this universe or any other. Ever.”

Kara raised a brow. “Rao? Nice.” Her wife chuckled softly in response. Kara’s humor masked her true feelings. What  _ if  _ something happened to Lena? Right after she just got her back? She put her thoughts aside. She couldn’t afford to think like that.

Lena yawned, a sleepy, delicate one that only a woman of that caliber could produce. Kara bit her lip as she gazed at the brunette in front of her, with her glimmering emerald eyes. 

“You tired?” she asked, pressing Lena’s body closer to hers.

Her eyebrow quirked. “After what happened earlier? I’m human, Kara.”

The Kryptonian smirked, dipping her head to give Lena a kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Lena laid her head on Kara’s chest, while she stroked her midnight hair. It was so quiet, even over the city sounds Kara could hear Lori’s heartbeat from across the loft. As Lena’s breathing deepened, Kara’s thoughts caught up to her. Her fantasy earlier of watching Lori grow up, growing old with Lena, and all of the dreams she dreamt, would finally come true. It would be hard, starting over again, but it would be worth it in the end, knowing she and Lena would find their way back to each other.

Soon, Kara’s breathing matched hers and her eyelids became heavy. Just before she fell asleep, she whispered to Lena:

“I won’t lose you again--I promise.”

 

________________________________________________________

 

The next morning, the sun peeked behind the curtain, blown aside by a summer morning breeze. Kara squinted, covering her eyes with one arm and reaching out for Lena with the other. To her surprise, the space was empty. Kara bolted upright, sleepily scanning the room for her wife. When she still couldn’t find her, she resorted to x-ray vision, where she doused the kitchen with her gaze, searching to no avail. 

Kara’s heart rate began to quicken. She sloppily walked through the flat. She ripped away the curtain that created Lori’s makeshift room, but there were simply stacks of cardboard boxes that she never unpacked. Frantically, she ran into the kitchen, which was also empty, then glanced at the coat hanger, lacking Lena’s tan and blue trench coats. 

_ She must be at work,  _ Kara thought, mostly to reassure herself. Lena was smart and certain of her findings. She had to be alive and somewhere.

_ But if she was, wouldn’t Lori be here too? _

Kara shook her head and searched for her cell phone, which awaited her on the kitchen island. She looked through her favorited contact list, but only Eliza and Alex’s number were listed. Not Lena’s. Instead, she decided to call her sister, which she typically did when she needed advice or assurance.

As the phone rang, Kara swiftly changed into a pair of jeans, a yellow blouse, and red flats, pinning her hair up into a messy ponytail. Just as quickly, she grabbed the house keys from the hook, closing the loft door a little too harshly behind her.

“Kara,” Alex answered, pep in her voice despite the early hour of the morning that it was. “What’s up?”

“Um, where’s Lee?” she asked, walking briskly through the growing swarm of pedestrians. A few glared at her or muttered crude comments under their breath as she shouldered past.

“Lee?”

“Lena?”

Her sister paused. She barked an order to an agent. “Lena? Like, Lena Luthor? I don’t know, and why would you care? You’ve only met her once for an interview.”

“W-what?” Kara stammered. That couldn’t be possible. She decided to drop the subject. She had to figure this mystery out on her own. “You know what? I just woke up, I had a late night last night. Uh, see you at work in an hour.”

“Hmm,” the agent said. “Yeah, alright, see ya soon, sis.”

Kara hung up, adjusting her glasses. She was a block away from her destination. With sudden realization, Kara noticed why people were staring at her so much. She was walking extremely fast--super speed fast. She slowed down, smiling apologetically at passersby. Still, she arrived at the building at an alarming rate.

She glanced up at the daunting tower, not paying attention to where she was walking. Suddenly, she slammed into another person, which probably hurt them more than it hurt Kara. 

“Oh, Ra--God, I-I’m so sorry--” she stammered. She looked down and her eyes met a familiar pair of emerald ones.

“Lena?” she said hesitantly.

The woman raised a questioning brow at her, as if to say  _ That’s my name...and? _

“You’ve got an awfully solid body,” she said, an edge of annoyance in her voice. 

Kara’s jaw must have dropped because Lena gave her the same glare. She quickly closed her mouth, nervously fiddling with her glasses. 

“Sorry, um, I’m Kara Danvers? I’m with CatCo Magazine. I interviewed you a while back.” It felt like a blow in the chest for Kara to finally have her Lena back, yet she didn’t even recognize her. Could the Lena she met yesterday have miscalculated the entanglement of their timelines? Would it take longer for them to join than she thought? Or would they have to start all over again? The thought pained her, but at least she would have Lena back in her life... _ alive.  _

“Oh, yes, I remember,” she recalled, her expression softening into a weak smile. “And you were with Clark Kent, yes? You two have close connections with the Supers.” Her expression soured a little. Kara didn’t blame her. Supers and Luthors never got along.

But she and Lena had. That’s what made their relationship so special. And for that to go away? Kara couldn’t bear to think of it.

“Yeah, he’s my cousin,” Kara responded. “And, um, are you sure we’ve only spoken once? Maybe…”

“Well, twice now I guess you could say,” the brunette said with a soft chuckle. That was more like the Lena Kara knew.

“Maybe we could turn that into three? O-or if not that’s fine I just--” Kara rushed, waving her hands. “If you want I can, er, help you with things? I actually studied biochemistry a little in college.”

Lena looked her up and down, bringing a surprised smirk to her face. “I could always use and extra...friend in National City. No one respects a Luthor, no matter how many times I’ve proved myself trustworthy. And I could use a partner in the lab.”

“I trust you,” Kara blurted. She instantly retracted.

The CEO gave her another look. “That’s nice of you Ms. Danvers, but maybe we should get to know each other first before you come to any conclusions.”

_ But I do know you!  _ Kara wanted to scream.  _ You’re my wife, we have a daughter!  _ “Oh, yeah, of course. Maybe coffee? I know this great place by CatCo.”

Lena pondered this, chewing her lip like she always did when she was nervous. Then, she plucked a pen from her purse, accompanied by a slip of paper. She jotted down something and handed it to Kara--her number. 

“I’m glad I ran into you today, Kara.”  _ Literally.  _ “I look forward to meeting with you soon.”

And with that, the breeze and the crowd whisked her away, and soon Kara lost her. The tangible image of Lena’s captivating emerald eyes and dazzling smile burned itself in Kara’s brain. She wished she could go back to yesterday or call that Lena and ask her what was going on. A haunting thought entered her mind: what if she didn’t appear In Lena’s timeline either? What if she was sharing the same doubts as Kara?

Or even worse, what if Lena had just forgotten Kara?

After a bit, she soon realized she’d been standing and staring at where Lena disappeared, and people were bumping past her. Adjusting her glasses and smoothing her blouse, she quickly turned around and headed to the DEO where she knew her sister awaited.

 

_____________________________________________

 

As soon as she landed discreetly on the balcony, Alex rushed up to Kara, bearing a serious expression. She rested her hands on her hips, something that Kara noticed her sister always did, identically to J’onn--who was nowhere to be seen.

“You okay?” Alex asked, furrowing her brows.

Kara nodded, waving her hand to brush off any of her sister’s concern. “How about you?” She looked preoccupied, her eyes darting away from Kara’s gaze every few seconds.

Alex flashed her a reassuring smile. “Of course, it’s just a little busier with J’onn out.”

“Um, why is he out?”

The agent gave Kara an incredulous look. “Remember, last month I got promoted to director. Kara, are you sure you’re okay?”

Kara’s head spun. It felt like she woke back up in another timeline that wasn’t her own. She felt so out of place. No matter where she woke up, she was an outsider. Her head began to throb with an impending headache as tears fell from her eyes. Alex immediately embraced her, rubbing her back.

She pulled herself away, holding Kara’s shoulders at arm’s length.

“Hey, sis, something’s obviously upsetting you,” Alex murmured. “Take the day off. Just come over for girl’s night, maybe take your mind off things. I can ask Sam to host this time so you don’t need to stress about anything.”

At the mention of Sam’s name, Alex’s voice hummed a little, and her eyes twinkled. The last time Kara saw that look, Maggie was still around. She also spotted a single diamond embedded in a simple silver band on her sister’s ring finger. That meant...back in Lena’s timeline, Alex and Sam were dating...but in Kara’s timeline, they were merely acquaintances. So some aspects of their timelines were conjoining.

“Yeah, of course I’ll see you guys.” Kara smiled weakly at her sister. “Thanks, Alex.”

The Kryptonian turned and briskly walked to the terrace, shooting into the air in a blur. She made sure to take back roads as to not be spotted by the citizens below. Nevertheless, she arrived to her loft in seconds. 

As soon as she landed in the living area, she plopped down on the couch, her head lolled against the headrest. If Alex and Sam were together, and J’onn left so Alex could become Director, that meant parts of the timeline were lining up. It gave Kara a glimmer of hope--hope that maybe Lena would remember her.

She got off the sofa with a huff, preparing a coffee in the kitchen that she dismissed this morning amidst her panic. After she filled the filter with ground beans and turned the hot water on, she hoisted herself onto the marble countertop. She fiddled with the piece of paper that awaited in her pant pocket. Kara chewed the inside of her cheek, then finally pulled the slip out, holding the crinkled post-it in her hand. 

Just then, the coffee machine beeped, beckoning her to the freshly steaming mug. She picked it up, adding a pack of sugar. Normally she would pour in some milk, but Lena always liked her coffee fairly dark--precisely one sugar, nothing more, nothing less.

As she sipped the last of the coffee from her cup, she padded into her room, absent-mindedly flipping through the rack of clothes. Her heart skipped a beat when she encountered her suit. The suit. The one back in the other timeline. It was unmistakable with the pantsuit, different patterned material, and the shiny, new boots. 

She finally pulled out her phone to dial Lena’s number; still, her thumb hovered over the green call button, and she set her phone down yet again. Kara didn’t know why she hesitated, or why she was so nervous to call. 

Every since she woke up without her wife at her side this morning, Kara’s one goal had been this: She had to find her way back to Lena. 

The Kryptonian let out a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Her only hope of rekindling her love with Lena would be to contact her. If she didn’t, they may only stay friends, or worse, never talk again. 

Every bone in Kara’s body ached with sadness. Her blood boiled in frustration. She’d lost her Lee, found her, only to lose her again. Yet, the universe had given her another chance this morning when she encountered Lena. It must be a sign, a sign that no matter how messed up their timelines were, they were meant to be together.

With that, Kara pressed the call button, nervously tapping on her leg.

After four rings, someone picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

Kara’s breath hitched in her throat.

“Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> well, i hope y'all enjoyed this!! please lemme know if you want me to continue this, but for now it's just a oneshot. i'm super stoked to write some more fics on here, so stay tuned for more :))


End file.
